Lesson Learned
by Iwriteboringfics0604
Summary: A tragic story about a teenager and her expensive phone. /UselessPlot/


**Disclaimer: _Vocaloid_ isn't mine. _McDonald's_ isn't too.. **

**FIRST TIME WOLOLOLOL**

 **Finally had the courage to post this….**

 **yey.**

* * *

 _I have no idea how I gotten into this mess._

 _To be honest._

 _I AM INNOCENT OF THIS CRIME._

 _Not that anyone was even investigating it…_

 _It all started like this ok?_

* * *

Gumi was nonchalantly scrolling her Pampung P7 up and down looking for a very angsty Rin x Len fanfic. After enjoying a series of Kagamine Twincest fanfics, she ultimately decided to have a look at who wrote them.

That is.. Until her phone lagged.

Her phone lagged so much it could make yo mama have a heart attack

(Enough with the yo mama jokes, Gumi.)

She would occasionally ignore this but after witnessing it lag for almost 20 minutes, she knew what had to be done.

 ** _To Reset her precious phone._**

She did forget the password and the fingerprint option saved her so.

Yeah.

Of course being the adolescent she is (and that she's part of the news club), she had to ask for opinions if it was the right thing to do.

Who better to ask than your old elementary friends?

.

.

 **|Rin Kagamine|**

 **Gumi :** Rinny! Rinny-Senpai! Rin-Rin! Future Wife of Len! NOTICE ME!

 **Rin :** What.

 **Gumi:** Aww. You looked at my text because you saw Future Wife of Len!

 **Rin :** STFU. ONLY SEVEN MEN CAN CONTENT ME.

 **Gumi :** Seven Semen?

 **Rin :** WHAT DO YOU WANT.

 **Gumi :** Should I hard reset my phone?

 **Rin :** idk

 **Rin :** Should you?

 **Gumi :** …

 **Gumi :** Is your body from McDonald's? Cause I'm loving it!

 **Rin :** ISTG one more pick-up line and I'll block you.

 **Gumi :** Then answer the damn question.

 **Rin :** If it means that I'll never see one of those again, then yes, you should.

 **Rin :** YOU REALLY SHOULD.

 **Gumi :** Aww. You're so loyal to Len that you'll only be flustered at his pick-up lines!

 **Rin Kagamine blocked You**

.

.

Anger issues. sheesh.

NEXT PERSON!

.

.

 **|Hatsune Miku|**

 **Gumi :** Miku.

 **Miku** **:** yes, Gumi?

 **Gumi :** Should I reformat my phone?

 **Miku :** It depends on you Gumi, but please don't forget to back-up the photos of our

elementary graduation!

 **Gumi :** Of course Miku!

.

.

Miku was really strange.. and too girly.

She was too girly and oblivious to notice perverted men and horny male teenagers checking her out.

Luckily for her, Gumi was there to save the day. (she had this huge crush on her)

 _I'm straight, damn it._

Ahem.

Next witne—I mean opinion.

.

.

 **|Kaito|**

 **Kaito :** Gumi! I need your help pretty badly!

.

.

That was easy.

.

.

 **Gumi :** What's up dude?

 **Kaito :** I love you!

 **Gumi :** I love you too Kaito! Anyway 'nuff with the roleplay, you haven't confessed to

her yet?

 **Kaito :** I'm trying my best! Miku is quite.. naïve sometimes… Don't get me wrong! I

love her as much as I love ice cream!

 **Gumi:** Keep practicing dude.

 **Gumi :** btw should I erase my phone's memories?

 **Kaito :** Depends on you.

 **Gumi :** You sound like her. eesh.

 **Kaito :** Really!? She's like the nicest and prettiest girl in the entire town! She has—

.

.

Gumi ditched him after a long, long, long, long message.

He was used to this, mind you.

Anyway.

Tallying up the points—

One person told her to reset while two said that it depended on her.

One more person won't hurt right?  
.

.

 **|Len Kagamine|**

 **Gumi :** Eyyyy. Shota! Should I reformat my phone?

 **Len :** Yes.

 **Gumi :** Aww. Sad because Rin didn't reciprocate your feelings?'

 **Len :** You suck.

.

.

It is time to do one of the hardest decisions in her life.

(*Epic Drumroll*)

 **Click**

That was quick.

Pick a language. Password for the Wifi. Loading and Loading.

.

.

 **Verify your account**

 _This device was reset. To continue, sign it with Oogle Account that was previously synched with this device._

 _Email :_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Well.. Shit.

Gumi didn't really expect this.

So that ends my story.

So what should Gumi do in a scenario like this.

The most logical thing that Gumi should do would be to ask for help from her friends.

Sad thing is…

She can't access her PaceBook Account.

Not that she forgot or anything.

PaceBook doesn't _allow_ her to enter.

Long story short, social media is _very_ mad at her.

For some reason.

Nyeh.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **True story.** ** _coughexceptforthecrushystuffcough_**

 **PM me if I need some improvements, I don't really mind. Tell me and I'll improve myself.**

 **I'm still waiting for my Entrance Exam Results anyway.**

 **lol.**


End file.
